


Entice

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Kink, Impregnation Kink, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nakadashi, Nipple Licking, Situational Humiliation, Status Effects, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: An attack from an unfamiliar monster leaves Ignis with an "unfortunate" side effect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=414793#cmt414793) at the FFXV kink meme. This is probably way more than what they were asking for. lol

“Noct, how much longer do you reckon we'll be?”

That depended. There were many hours in a day and so many things for them to do.

Still, it was sort of surprising to hear Ignis asking when they would be finished. Normally, he was the one who was interested in maximizing their time, setting rough schedules for their day so they could accomplish as much as possible before sunset. It didn't bother any of them if they didn't check off everything on the list – that just meant they had more things to do the next day – but it made them feel pretty accomplished whenever they managed to hit their goal.

Perhaps _five hunts_ was a little too much for one day...

The first two were a piece of cake; little weaklings that didn't stand a chance against them and their shiny, new equipment. The third one was some giant-ass snake that looked super scary from afar, but once they got into the thick of things, it acted more afraid of them than they were of it. Also, Ignis learned a new recipe.

The fourth one, though... Their fourth hunt was kind of a weird one.

The informant in Lestallum handed them the wanted flier for it, but whoever made the thing hadn't included a picture. It was helpful when a photo was provided, but it was too much to always expect a regular person to snap a picture of the dangerous beast that terrorized them. When photos weren't possible, especially for daemons, sketches and descriptions were provided instead.

But the thing they were chasing didn't even have a name.

However, it came with a story.

Apparently it was becoming quite a scare for the women of Lestallum. Eight women had been reported missing, all of whom had traveled to the rocky mountainside west of the city. Noctis and his crew weren't the only ones out there hunting; there were many brave women in Lestallum who were part of the Hunters' Guild. After word began to spread about women disappearing in the mountainside, those hunters departed, hoping to rescue them.

One by one, they also disappeared...

Once Noctis and the others made it to the area where the disappearances were reportedly occurring, they began their search. They didn't find a single sign that any other people had been there, which they only hoped was a good sign. If they found dropped items or shreds of clothing, the odds of finding them alive and safe would've seemed more unlikely, but since they found not a thing, they were hoping that they had all simply gone somewhere to hide or were already on their way back after making an escape.

They had good ears. They were used to encountering travelers and hunters who were injured or stranded in the wilderness, in need of their help. Out there in the stillness, they were certain that they would have heard something...

But it was a large area – too much to traverse in one day. It was by luck that their ears picked up the sound of something else. Whatever it was, it didn't sound like any monster they had ever heard. The noises it made were strangely human, like the throaty groaning of a man. At first, they were tricked into thinking they found an injured person until they made it closer and discovered what was making the noise.

It didn't resemble a man... Nor did it look like any monster they were familiar with, especially around that area. They were used to seeing things that looked like horses, giant frogs, various horned beasts... But what they came across was... _Well..._

They didn't get to see its whole body.

The unusual groaning noises led them to the mouth of a cave. At first, the sound seemed to disappear and Gladio volunteered to enter the cave to check it out. Ever the scaredy cat, Prompto had latched on to his arm and refused to let him go inside, knowing that if Gladio went in, then they'd all be going in with him.

While they were busy debating whether the cave was worth exploring, a long appendage had slithered out of the cavernous depths at an alarming speed and snatched up Ignis. The wriggling, scaly, tentacle-like limb coiled around his legs and dragged him into the darkness. Without a second thought, his mind focused solely on Ignis's safety, Noctis had warped after it, chasing the offending tentacle into the unknown. Inside, his blade connected with nothing.

Throwing caution to the wind, he'd yelled out to warn Ignis that if he were there, that he should duck and cover. After digging a hand into his pack, he pulled out a flask of fire and tossed it at the ground to bring light to the cave. From behind, Noctis had heard Prompto's shouts of dismay, and he looked up to see what he was making a fuss about. Behind the wall of flames, a giant mass of armored tentacles wriggled and thrashed, startled by the fire. Whether it had a central body was indeterminable, as its tentacles took up the entirety of the cave space around them; possibly hundreds of them, all thick and powerful.

Irritated and provoked by the fire, it smacked its appendages into the walls of the cave, making unstable rocks fall around them. The sound it released sounded like the yell of a human man, so there was no question that they had discovered the source of the voice that had lured them.

When Noctis spotted Ignis wrapped up in one of the tentacles it was haphazardly waving around, Noctis shouted for the others to run, then warped toward it with a sword readied. Ignis's face was red; the creature's limb coiled around his body up to his throat, making it hard for him to breathe.

The tentacle was tougher than he expected it to be and made Noctis grimace as his sword slowly sunk through the meat of it with a revolting noise. When it was severed, Ignis fell to the ground, yet the tentacle continued to cling to his body, constricting tightly. Aware that the fire wouldn't keep the monster distracted for much longer, Noctis apologized to Ignis and kicked at the tentacle until it stopped moving. Then, with Ignis's help, they removed it from around him.

Fearing what would happen if they were both caught, Noctis used all the strength he had to half-carry Ignis back toward the entrance of the cave, not daring to look back, even as he heard the sounds of the thrashing tentacles approaching.

After all of that, they collapsed in the grass. Prompto was there with his camera out, snapping pictures of what little they were able to see of the monster. It was like some kind of giant hermit crab or something. Its main body was probably somewhere deep in the cave, safe in the dark depths, while its tentacles were the part that did all the work on the outside. If those female hunters happened to run into that monster, then there was no telling what became of them...

But they had a picture of it, at least. They knew of its location. They hadn't been able to vanquish it just yet, but once they were prepared enough, they would undoubtedly return to take care of it. In the meantime, they planned to share their information with the informant in Lestallum so that no one else would go near the area unless they knew what they were getting into.

After that harrowing experience, Ignis looked winded and he seemed unstable on his feet, but he insisted that he would be able to continue. At a point, they had to take a breather for him and he excused himself momentarily to take care of a wound he sustained from the monster's attack. Noctis tried to help him, but Ignis gave him a look that told him he wasn't going to allow it.

Ever since he saw the way his face looked in the cave, Noctis had a feeling. He just didn't know what the heck it meant. Ignis didn't seem to be in pain, but he did look uncomfortable; his brows tighter than usual, his mouth set in an unpleasant frown. Prompto and Gladio didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, but Noctis couldn't help noticing. He knew Ignis better than anyone. Considering that the two of them were supposed to be in a mutual relationship, he resented the fact that Ignis was hiding his injury from him and refusing to accept help, but... There was probably a reason for it. With Ignis, there was always a reason.

 

So when Ignis asked how long they were going to be yet, Noctis couldn't dismiss the question.

 

He turned around and looked at him, but Ignis suspiciously averted his gaze with his arms crossed over his chest. That uncomfortable look was still on his face, mixed with a bit of... embarrassment?

When the other two noticed that they had slowed down, they came to a stop ahead of them.

“Something wrong, Iggy?” Gladio asked. “We've got one hunt left. You can probably sit it out if you aren't feeling up to it, but after that last one...”

Ignis kept his lips sealed at first, jaw tightening. After an awkward moment, he grabbed Noctis by the wrist and tugged, forcing him to follow as he started walking in the other direction.

“Pardon us a moment,” was all he said.

Once they were out of earshot, hidden behind some trees, Ignis let go of him. Thankfully, Gladio and Prompto hadn't argued with their suspicious behavior and let them go. When they went back, they were probably going to return to hear all of their weird speculations, but Noctis was more concerned about what Ignis had to tell him.

Out of nowhere, he suddenly felt dizzy when they got close to each other. It hit him so suddenly, he had to put a hand on the tree nearest to him to hold himself upright. It seemed strange to think so, but it was like there was some sort of aura emanating from Ignis.

“Hey, what-...” Noctis held a hand to his forehead and shook his head. Trying to clear the foggy feeling only made it worse. “Uh... Sorry, did... Did something happen back there? You didn't look hurt, but you've been acting really weird. Were you able to bandage yourself up? Why wouldn't you let me help?”

He knew that was probably too many questions, but Ignis had a way of answering them all at once.

With an irritated face, Ignis put his arms down at his sides. “When it grabbed me, I think it did something strange to my body. I thought it was just a status effect at first because of the way it made me feel, but it hasn't left me, and now...”

There were wet streaks down the front of his shirt.

“Hey, are you- Are you bleeding?” Noctis asked. He thought that Ignis had bandaged himself, but something was still seeping through. It didn't look like blood, though, and when Noctis touched his shirt and heard Ignis take in a breath, a sharp inhale from between clenched teeth, he suddenly started to understand what it was.

Feeling compelled by curiosity, he hooked a finger in the part of Ignis's shirt that was unbuttoned and gave it a little tug to peer underneath. Inside, he spied two cloth band-aids covering his nipples, soaked through, drops of a pearlescent fluid rolling down from beneath them.

That... certainly looked like-

“ _Now_ do you understand why I didn't want your help? Imagine anyone seeing you like this. It's humiliating. I have no idea why this is happening. I hoped it would stop, but clearly it's only getting worse, and at this rate, the others are going to notice.” He let out a frustrated sigh. “I'm at a loss.”

“All things considered, it sounds like you're handling this better than anybody else would,” Noctis said. He knew it was rude to stare, but it was hard to take his eyes away from Ignis's chest. Some dangerous thoughts already started invading his head, forcing him to wonder about things he would've never considered on an average day.

Ignis slapped his hand away and buttoned up his shirt for good measure. “The others can do what they want, but I can't stay out here like this. I'll never hear the end of it if they see.”

That was sure the truth. Even if he knew Ignis hated it, Gladio was the type who would bring it up for years if Ignis did so much as mildly inconvenience him. He always meant well with his teasing, but Noctis understood how his type would irritate the daylights out of Ignis. He had to save him from that.

Noctis put a hand on Ignis's shoulder, ready to guide him back to the others, but he didn't get any farther than that. Something stopped him again, disappearing the words from his tongue, halting his feet. Instead, he just stood there, staring at him dumbly.

“Uh...”

“Noct?” Ignis scoffed and turned his cheek. “I get it. If it interests you that badly, you can stare all you like when we get back to the room, but now isn't the time. I don't want to risk becoming even more unsightly.”

That wasn't it.

Well... It _sort of_ was, but he honestly didn't mean to stare. At first, he thought it was just his imagination, but it was becoming more apparent that there was something physically manipulating his senses. When he stood next to Ignis, he felt the inexplicable urge to move closer, to touch him, to do... Other things. He felt hot under the collar, and there was a voice at the back of his mind that was difficult to ignore, telling him that it would be in his interest to lose a layer.

Those weird, invasive thoughts were getting stronger.

“The hell's wrong with me...? I'm not a kid,” he growled at himself.

When he glanced up at Ignis's face, he found him staring. Under normal circumstances, it would have been a look intimidating enough to squash any idea Noctis was flirting with, but the slight red in Ignis's face only encouraged him. “Keep yourself together,” was all Ignis said, dislodging himself from his hold.

Reluctantly, Noctis took back his hand. “Y-... Yeah...”

Whatever was happening to Ignis was affecting him as well. As they began heading back to the others, Noctis kept his eyes on him, feeling like he shouldn't let him out of his sight, otherwise...

Otherwise...?

He wasn't sure. There wasn't anything for him to worry about as long as Ignis kept the signs of his condition hidden from them, but when they returned to Prompto and Gladio and he saw them looking at Ignis, an unreasonable, aggressive feeling rose up inside of him. They hadn't done anything, so he knew that it was an irrational feeling, but he couldn't ignore it, whatever it was. It made him feel like they had no right to set their eyes on Ignis, like he thought they were going to _steal him_.

That was ridiculous. He knew that. But all he could do was hold it in and try to calmly remind himself that they were their friends. They didn't pose a threat. It would be fine...

Unless being close to Ignis would have the same effect on them...

He had to stay focused. Even if they started to notice the effect, they wouldn't know what was causing it unless Ignis told them. They just had to hurry before it could go that far.

Seeing Ignis doubled over with his arms around himself, Gladio and Prompto were thankfully quick to admit that he looked like he required rest and attention. Although Gladio thought they could have kept going without him, he admitted that he and Prompto might not have been able to hold their own without Noctis there as well, so they agreed to follow them back to the hotel.

As they walked back to the Regalia, Noctis protectively kept a hand on Ignis's arm and made sure that they kept themselves a safe pace behind the other two. Ignis was quiet, letting him guide him without a word.

He took the driver's seat and Ignis sat beside him, doing everything he could to keep the damp front of his shirt hidden. Within minutes, the car became silent with a tense atmosphere. They weren't far from Lestallum to begin with, but Gladio even knee'd the back of his seat and gruffly asked him how much longer it would be until they got back. Noctis knew that it had to be the weird effect making him act that way, but it still made him jump.

Meanwhile, Prompto looked like he was about to have a breakdown, staring out the window listlessly, hugging one of his knees to his chest. He wasn't even playing with his camera.

Ignis clearly noticed the discomfort he was causing them, but it wasn't like he could say anything about it. Perhaps once the outward effects of his condition were cleared up, they could find a less embarrassing way to explain things to them.

As soon as they were parked, Gladio jumped out of the car and grabbed Prompto, quickly muttering something about taking the pictures to the informant. Noctis turned, looking at Ignis, and Ignis shared a similar look with him. They were glad that those two weren't going to bother them, feeling like they had been let off the hook, but it was just... Kind of sudden. Prompto kept his head down and followed after Gladio wordlessly – probably fighting a boner.

Noctis felt confident in that assumption, seeing as how he had a situation of his own to contend with. The whole time they were driving, he had to fight to keep his eyes on the road. His hands ached after gripping the wheel.

 

He and Ignis hastily made their way back to the hotel.

Never before had Noctis felt so glad that they had a room of their own.

Equally grateful that they were alone, Ignis let out an exhausted sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. There were two, but they were only using one.

“Alright. So.” Noctis didn't know where to start. His mouth was getting ahead of him.

Ignis provided his thoughts. “I'll stay here until it clears up. There's probably a way to fix this.”

What he seemed unwilling to mention was what he would do if it failed to clear up, but Noctis couldn't imagine him wanting to stay in Lestallum for more than a week, living in a hotel. If it didn't resolve itself and if they didn't find a way to make it stop, then they would have to come up with a better way for him to hide it. Although unpleasant, it didn't sound unreasonable. Women found a way to deal with it somehow, surely...

That put another thought in his head. “Hang on... What do you think that monster did to you? I-if that's really... If that's what I think it is, then doesn't that mean that you're...?”

“Stop. Stop right there,” Ignis said, holding up a hand. “The monster would have to have a very strange means of reproducing if that were the case. I was fully clothed, you are aware. When I was in its grasp, I noticed an enticing fragrance. I would've been interested in it for my cooking, but after the effect it's had on my body, I'm not sure that would be a bright idea unless I were trying to make an aphrodisiac.”

“An enticing fragrance, you say...”

Noctis leaned closer. Ignis didn't move, his body becoming rigid as Noctis brought his nose to his neck and inhaled. He didn't know if it were the same as what Ignis was talking about, but he did notice something alluring about the way Ignis smelled. He wasn't wearing his usual cologne, so it was something else – something that left him feeling dizzy and hot.

As if possessed, unable to stop himself, he pressed his lips to Ignis's throat and ran his tongue over his skin, seeking to get a taste of that scent that had him feeling so peculiar. To his surprise, Ignis didn't push him away or even question what he was doing. Underneath his hands, Noctis felt him jump slightly, but he kept his back straight, maintaining a dignified posture as he watched him from below the rims of his glasses.

That feeling in his head kept intensifying, yet it was difficult to pull away even if Noctis knew that he was making it worse for himself. He finally snapped out of it when he felt one of Ignis's hands touch his thigh. In a daze, he watched as his fingers crawled up to his hip, avoiding the front of his pants. With one firm tug, Ignis pulled him down to sit on the bed beside him.

“So, it's doing something to you as well.”

Noctis swallowed thickly, his eyes still glued to Ignis's throat. “Yeah. I think it messed with Prompto and Gladio, too. I was glad they went off on their own, otherwise I was worried about what I would've done to them...”

“You'd turn violent to keep me all to yourself?” Ignis asked. There was an amused light glimmering in his eyes, but it sounded like he was being serious with his question.

It was like Ignis was tempting him to prove it. With the way Noctis currently felt, that was a dangerous provocation. It caused Noctis to grab him by the shoulders and push him down onto the bed, filled with an oppressively possessive sort of desire he couldn't resist. He looked down at him hungrily, feeling his heart in his throat as his nose caught the scent of his damp shirt.

Licking his upper lip, he began unbuttoning Ignis's shirt, anxious to see what was underneath. Ignis just quietly laughed at his eagerness and helped him when his fingers began to fumble in their haste. Ignis handled it the rest of the way. Unbuttoning his shirt all the way down, he pushed it open, exposing his chest and the wet bandages that were failing to keep the milk from dripping.

Having become more personally acquainted with Ignis's chest after getting together with him, Noctis was immediately able to see the difference. Ignis was already blessed with a chest worthy of admiration, but the image in front of him was on a new level. The effect from the monster had turned him into a downright obscene sight. His pecs looked swollen and a little red around the area the bandages were covering, and fresh milk rolled down the sides of his chest each time he moved.

“It's strange, isn't it?” Ignis asked.

If it were reassurance he was looking for, Noctis was in a mood that made him more than willing to give it. “I don't know if that's the word I'd use. Yeah, it's not normal, but isn't it kind of... hot?”

“You think so...?” Maybe he didn't want to admit that he thought so, too. That was kind of how it sounded.

Noctis gave him a knowing stare, smirking as he pinched the end of one band-aid between his fingers. As he began to peel it back, a stream of milk gushed out and rolled down to dampen the sheets beneath them. It really shouldn't have been so hot, but there was no denying the reaction it was having on his body, his cock showing its interest against the front of his pants. He was sure that Ignis would notice, but Ignis seemed to be distracted by other things, hissing at the way the bandage made his sensitive nipples sting.

“Sorry 'bout that. I'll try to be more gentle next time,” Noctis said. He couldn't get his mind off all that milk that escaped when he pulled it off. It was kind of a waste... With the position they were in, would it have been too surprising if he decided to use his mouth the next time? He didn't want to freak Ignis out too badly.

Keeping his word, he removed the second bandage more carefully, peeling it back slowly, revealing the swollen, rosy nipple underneath. That time, he kept his fingers pressed gently to Ignis's chest and didn't release the pressure until the bandage was gone. As he lifted his hand, he leaned forward quickly and caught the rolling milk with his tongue before it could reach the sheets.

Ignis let out a noise that sounded more aroused than surprised, then covered his mouth with his wrist, a horrified look on his face. It went without saying that their situation was as far removed from Noctis's comfort zone as possible, but he still tried to assure Ignis that it was alright. Whatever was going on, they were both experiencing it, so there wasn't a point in feeling ashamed. It was out of their control. If they enjoyed it, they could just blame it on the effect and carry on.

“How does it feel?” Noctis asked. He wanted to know so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt him, but he was also curious for his own reasons. He couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like. If it looked that erotic, then he thought it had to feel good, too.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Ignis sat up a little and moved back so he could rest his head properly on one of the pillows. “It... doesn't feel _good_ , necessarily. By itself, it just feels like there's pressure in my chest. It doesn't make it difficult for me to breathe or anything like that. I could relate it more to the soreness of a bruise – but not a bad one. I might be mistaken, but... I think it feels better when it comes out. Releasing pressure and all that.”

Noctis had figured as much. They looked fit to burst. When Ignis shifted around to make himself comfortable, more of it dribbled out and Noctis found himself swallowing unconsciously. His pants were feeling tighter, reminding him of how badly he wanted to get on top of him.

It was weird... Normally, he liked being on bottom. Being on top had its own sort of appeal, but he ultimately decided that he still preferred to be held by Ignis, to relax underneath him and receive his attention. There wasn't anything wrong with that. They knew what they liked.

So what the heck was up with his sudden, overpowering urge to hear Ignis beg...?

Just thinking about it sent a rush of desire straight to his cock and made Noctis grip the sheets to stop himself from making a sound. It would've been a growl, he was sure of it. Like an animal.

“I-Ignis...”

“Don't think about it too hard,” Ignis said. That appeared to be the thing he was telling himself to stay calm. “You were going to help me, weren't you?”

When Ignis looked at him with those eyes, begging for something wordlessly, Noctis knew exactly what it was he wanted without having to ask. It made his cock throb, made him feel dizzy with need all over again. His mouth watered at the sight of his wet, glistening nipples.

Telling himself to calm down and take it easy, not to get too far ahead of himself, Noctis lowered himself to the bed and laid down next to Ignis. He took another cautious glance up at him to be sure it was alright and felt relieved when Ignis gave him a shy, tentative smile and placed a hand at the back of his head. The feeling of his fingers in his hair felt incredibly nice.

Ignis put his other hand under and gave it a light squeeze, making a droplet of milk rise to the tip of his nipple. “Go on, then. Eat up.”

Seriously? Noctis thought he was dreaming.

What the _hell_ was he about to do...?

But...

_Don't think about it too hard._

He just had to remind himself. If it felt right and the moment was calling for it, then it was fine. It was fine.

Placing a hand on Ignis's stomach, Noctis leaned forward a little more and went for it, pushing away his hesitation. He put his lips around his nipple and sucked, and... Didn't receive much of anything.

He tried again, but he was left feeling like he was abusing Ignis's poor, tender nipple more than anything.

“Uh. Am I doing it wrong?” he asked. He felt so stupid, he couldn't even bring himself to look Ignis in the eyes.

“Yes. You are.” Brutal. “Remember? Pressure is the key.”

If Ignis tried to explain it in any further detail, his head probably would've exploded. It looked like it took all of his willpower to even say that much. It was a good thing that Noctis knew what he meant.

Before trying it with his lips, Noctis tested it with his fingers instead, pinching his nipple lightly between them. He pressed down, then squeezed as he pulled it back up, and, lo and behold, milk squirted out. His eyes still couldn't believe what they were seeing, but he was beyond the point of questioning it. It was what it was. So he leaned back down, lapping the spilled milk off Ignis's chest, and wrapped his lips around his nipple.

Ignis's fingers stroked the back of his head and massaged his neck as Noctis worked his nipple between his lips. It felt unusually encouraging. Noctis wondered if Ignis were getting into as much as he was or if it were something else. It felt like that nurturing part of Ignis that was always present had been turned up.

Unable to shake another invasive thought from his head, Noctis stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. “Hey. What if I called you 'mom'...?”

“You might not live to see tomorrow.”

Oh, good. He was definitely still Ignis.

Noctis chuckled to himself. “Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it. I don't know how this happened, but I think it's pretty amazing that your body can do this. It's really sexy.”

“Wh... What kind of nonsense are you saying now?” Ignis spat, turning his face away, failing to hide the blush in his cheeks.

“I'm serious.” Noctis placed a hand on the other side of Ignis's chest and massaged it gently. He lifted his hand to his mouth to clean the milk that had dribbled over his fingers. “And... Thank you for trusting me like this,” he finished, looking up, making sure that he was able to capture Ignis's gaze. The fact that Ignis allowed him to see him in such a compromising position spoke volumes about how much he trusted him.

Ignis closed his eyes briefly to reassemble his composure, then gave Noctis a smile that could've passed for _shy_ on the Ignis scale. “Of course. If I couldn't at least trust you with something like this, then there would be no one else. We've known each other forever. I think we're at the point where there's nothing that can't be shared. So, I... apologize for hiding it from you earlier.”

Considering what it was he was hiding, Noctis couldn't blame him. He was sure that he would have reacted the same way if he were in Ignis's position.

However, because they had overcome that hurdle, it felt like there was absolutely nothing standing between them, like their relationship had reached a level that most people's probably never achieved. It was exciting, especially when Noctis thought about how much farther they could go. That couldn't have been the ceiling. He wanted to know how much farther they could go.

“This looks kinda painful,” Noctis said, bringing his hand down to trace his fingers over the outline of Ignis's cock nudging at the front of his pants. He heard Ignis take in a breath, understandably sounding like he was losing his patience. Kindly, Noctis sat up and unbuckled his pants for him. He didn't have any intention of teasing him or making him wait for it since he was also at the end of his rope. Watching Ignis anxiously shifting on the bed while trying to hide his arousal was only making Noctis want to fuck him more.

Pulling Ignis's pants down to his thighs, he took a moment to admire the damp spot at the front of his underwear. Because it was too much to resist, he leaned down, keeping his hands on Ignis's hips, and ran his tongue over the underside of his covered arousal. Ignis made another restrained noise, but his hips lifted off the bed in an almost involuntary way. It was kind of cute, Noctis thought. Wanting to hear more like that, he rubbed his thumbs over his hips and sucked on the head of his cock, letting Ignis feel the texture of the fabric rubbing his most sensitive places.

“Noct...!”

Ignis's hand found its way back to his hair, grasping, his fingers curling into a fist. Noctis growled in response, suddenly feeling even harder. He already promised himself that he wouldn't make Ignis wait, but it was so easy for him to get caught up in how much he loved the taste of him. There was something intoxicating about it. It always had an effect on him, but it was totally different from usual – way more potent and commanding, surmounting his senses.

He sat up, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. After he helped Ignis remove his clothes, making sure he stayed on his back to keep him from spilling any more of that precious milk, Noctis discarded his own clothes, quickly working his way from his shirt to his socks.

He was so hard, it was embarrassing. He only hoped that Ignis wouldn't judge him for getting so turned on while he was laying there, suffering.

Or... Maybe 'suffering' wasn't the right word anymore.

Ignis's chest rose slowly with heavy breaths, his swollen nipples occasionally releasing drops of milk. The almost anguished look on his face was tempered by a blush that turned it into an expression of unabashed need.

“Ignis... Do we have any-...”

As his eyes wandered lower, stealing a glance at Ignis's closed thighs, he realized that they might not have had such a need for lubricant after all. It didn't make any sense, but his eyes were just naturally beginning to accept the unusual.

Curious, he reached out and touched one of Ignis's thighs and gave a gentle push to make him stop rubbing them together. As he thought, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. There was a slippery wetness between his thighs. After getting Ignis's underwear wet with his mouth, he realized that he must have written off their dampness as being from his own tongue, but there was no denying it...

“You're wet.”

“It's rude to stare,” Ignis said, looking at him with his brows lowered. It was surprising that the heat in his face wasn't fogging up his glasses.

Noctis grinned. “Hey, I happen to recall someone telling me that I'd be allowed to stare as much as I like. Pardon me for wanting to do things the proper way.”

Ignis's shoulders jolted, but his cock twitched against his stomach in a way that gave away how easily excited he was by the suggestion of Noct taking the top. He looked down at himself with momentary hesitation, then looked away and parted his thighs. “Very well. No need for attitude.”

“Attitude?” Noctis laughed under his breath. “Whatever you say. I know what you're really thinking.”

With that, he surprised Ignis by wasting no time, pushing two of his fingers into him. Inside, he felt so warm, but, more importantly, Noctis confirmed that the slipperiness wasn't just his imagination. Just having his fingers inside, he could already tell how fantastic it was going to feel. For that monster to have had such an effect on Ignis, though... Noctis couldn't help but wonder what it had planned to do with him if he hadn't rescued him. It made him shudder to think about where those missing women could be...

After fingering him while idly thinking for a while, he realized that there wasn't much he had to do in the way of preparation. Ignis was trying to keep his hips from moving, his heels digging into the sheets, so it was obvious that he was just waiting for him to get on with it. In his position, Noctis figured that it was probably too difficult for Ignis to come out and say something 'vulgar' that he would have otherwise had the confidence to say if he were on top.

“Want it?” Noctis asked. He was cruel, he knew. He just wanted to hear him say it.

Ignis looked like he was going to die. Or kill him. “You're incorrigible...” He closed his eyes to recenter himself, then looked up at him. “I'm more than ready. So... Please, Noct...”

That... wasn't quite what Noctis was expecting to hear, but it came out sounding so sincere and needy that there was no way he could complain. That, and he wasn't in the mood to wait any longer, either.

Slipping out his fingers, he wrapped his hand around himself, using some of the residual wetness to get himself slick. Somehow, knowing that he was coating himself in Ignis's own juices was pretty erotic. His pulse quickened as he neared Ignis on his knees and edged himself closer to him between his parted legs. It was a standard, uninteresting position, but Noctis wanted to have a good view of his chest. And there was something else...

That thought from earlier came back and caused his first thrust to be rougher and deeper despite himself. He couldn't shake it. If Ignis had stayed in that cave...

“I wonder if that monster was intending to impregnate you or something.”

Ignis let out an incredulous sound at that statement. It must have seemed to come out of nowhere. “What in blazes are you talking about? Have you forgotten that I'm a man? That shouldn't-...”

“Shouldn't be possible, huh?” Noctis finished that thought for him and punctuated it by grabbing one of his pecs and giving it a squeeze to make him squirt milk. “Yeah, it does seem like it should be impossible. But what if it's not?”

“What do you mean? The next time I see that monster, I'm going to kill it, not happily start a family with it. I don't care what it intended to do.”

“What if...” Noctis pulled out far and then plunged back in, sighing as he felt his full length being swallowed by Ignis's consuming heat. He stayed there for a moment that way, his hands grasping Ignis's hips, just soaking in the feeling while staving off the impulse to come too quickly. “Just hypothetically... Wouldn't that be kind of great? Think about how many problems that would solve.”

Ignis wasn't tuning in to his frequency yet. There was still an obvious look of confusion on his face muddling the otherwise shameless look of pleasure that was causing his brows to pinch. “Well, from my perspective, that would be very troublesome. That is, of course, an understatement – I hope you understand. Even if it would be too much to be believed, I'm sure I'd be stared at strangely. Not to mention the difficulties it would impose on my work.”

“Then clean your glasses and look at it from my perspective for a second, Iggy.” Slowly, Noctis leaned over him. Keeping his hips flush with the back of Ignis's thighs, he pressed their chests together and stole a kiss. The ridiculous thoughts that seemed impossible to put words to before came tumbling out of his mouth while he was intoxicated by Ignis's body. “Just imagine... If it were seriously possible – if you got pregnant with my child right here – then I'd have my heir. Not to mention, I'd obviously have to marry you to preserve a positive image. I may be reckless, but I'm not irresponsible.”

Beneath his hands, Noctis felt Ignis quiver. His look changed to one of surprise. It was better than anything Noctis had been expecting, so he took that as a good reaction.

It seemed as though Ignis was still trying to fight it, but his body was making his desire for it clear. His hips kept shifting, pressing him down onto Noctis's cock, pulling back up to nudge his cock against his stomach. The thought of such a thing wasn't deterring his arousal in the least.

“But your wedding-”

Noctis scoffed, vocalizing his distaste for the idea. At the moment, he didn't want to hear about that. “Haven't you figured out that you're my priority?”

“And you just called yourself 'responsible'...” His usual smart attitude wasn't present. Ignis looked like he was praying for him to reaffirm his devotion to their relationship.

“I'm serious.” Noctis pulled back his hips slightly and delivered another thrust, keeping it deep. “And I know you're serious, too. So cut it out already and give it up. Give yourself to me, Ignis. I promise, if I have your consent, I would abandon everything else for you. I don't care if that makes me irresponsible in the eyes of anyone else. I want to do what would make you happiest.”

Noctis was ready for him to argue with him again.

“That's... That's that's so _stupid_.” That was probably meant to sound chastising, but Ignis's legs were tightly wrapped around Noctis's waist in the next second and he was being pulled into a firm and heated kiss.

Ignis was right. There were reasons why choosing him was probably the foolish thing to do, but nothing felt more right than making that decision. Noctis was prepared to stand by it. It was a matter of love.

Once Ignis released his lips and he was able to breathe, Noctis took a deep lungful of air and looked down at him with a happy grin. “So how about it? You wanna make a baby with me?”

“There's no guarantee you're right about that...”

“There's only one way for us to find out.”

Sitting up, Noctis placed a hand back on Ignis's hip and ran the other over his side. After having their chest pressed together, Ignis's chest was soaked with milk, and, with a quick glance down, Noctis realized that he had some of it on him, too. He swiped his thumb over the drying droplets and brought it to his mouth, committing its sweet flavor to memory. He moved his hand down to Ignis's lower stomach and looked up.

“Make sure you get pregnant for me, 'kay?”

He knew that his tasteless statement would annoy Ignis, but it seemed to excite him further. Instead of a retort, he let out a shaky breath and carefully moved his hips, making a sweet sound when he moved just right. It looked like he'd finally given up like Noctis asked. The effect was almost completely taking control of him, which meant, as far as Noctis was concerned, that it was the ideal time for him to test his hypothesis.

He started moving again, letting his thrusts become longer and more drawn-out. Although he felt like he could come at any second, succumbing to the irresistible feeling of Ignis, tight and wet around him, he wanted to make it last for as long as possible to please him. After all, if they were really going to make a baby, he at least wanted to turn the unusual situation into one Ignis could remember fondly.

Ignis was quite a sight, from his slightly mussed hair to his flushed chest to his cock eagerly begging for attention. Trying to make him feel as good as possible, Noctis wrapped a hand loosely around his leaking cock and leaned back down, nuzzling his nose to the center of Ignis's chest. He smelled so good. He couldn't even describe it anymore. It was hard to determine whether his actions were his own decision or prescribed by the effect his scent was having on him. The next thing he knew, he had his lips around one of his nipples again and he was listening to the pleasant noises that were drawn from Ignis each time he applied pressure with his lips and tongue.

Warm milk filled his mouth. Distantly, Noctis realized that he was also making noises – greedy ones that embarrassed his own ears. But he couldn't help it. The warmth and taste of him and the feeling of him and _all of it_ was provoking him to thrust harder, to go deeper, to give Ignis the same kind of pleasure he was feeling. Judging by the sound of him and the way his body occasionally tightened up around him, he was doing a good job.

Moving from one side of his chest to the other, he lapped up any milk that had spilled on its own before enclosing his nipple in his lips. The sigh Ignis gave turned into something of a moan. Like before, a hand was placed at the back of Noctis's head, fingers sliding through his hair, encouraging him silently.

Those times when the others joked about Ignis acting like their mom... If only they could see them now.

That thought should've been humiliating, but the sheer absurdity of it made Noctis groan and quicken his pace. He enjoyed being there between Ignis's legs, head against his chest, feeling Ignis's fingers in his hair. Strange sexual situation aside, he wondered if that feeling was anything like what having a mother felt like... Being able to rest in such a caring embrace.

Releasing his nipple, licking his lips, Noctis looked up at Ignis blearily, feeling his heart throb. “Ignis... I really love you.”

Ignis's eyes widened somewhat. “Wh- What are you doing saying that at a time like this?” However, seeing his sincerity, his expression softened into a tender smile and he moved his hand back and forth, petting his hair. “You're hopeless... What would you do without me?”

“Don't even wanna think about it,” Noctis said.

From that moment onward, he wanted to be bound to him completely. He wasn't going to let anything separate them from each other.

Again, he nuzzled Ignis's chest and pressed a kiss to his collarbone, then attached his lips to one of his nipples and began to move his hand again, stroking Ignis while moving his hips at the same pace. It seemed like it should have been a lot to keep track of, but his body was instinctively moving on its own. With each thrust, he felt himself slipping, losing his control. His cock sunk into him easily, aided by an erotic combination of Ignis's slickness and his own precum, filling the room with lewd noises.

“Noct, I think I-”

Noctis could feel him tightening more, his body gripping his cock. Considering how loose and ready he'd been for him at the start of things, it shocked him a bit to feel Ignis squeezing him so tightly. It was almost as if his body were trying to make him come.

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked, using the back of his free hand to wipe his mouth. It was their last chance to turn back... Just in case. “If I come inside, you might really...”

Ignis put both arms around him and held him tight. “Even if it's an impossible dream, I agree with you. That kind of outcome wouldn't be so bad.”

That was the Ignis he really knew, speaking from the heart, saying what it was he really felt.

In that case...

As he slid out of his arms and straightened up to focus on his thrusts, Noctis tightened his fist around him and worked him harder, watching milk dribble down Ignis's chest. His palm glided over his cock, edging him closer. The look on his face was one of pure ecstasy, lost in the feelings consuming him from the inside out. He had his cheek pressed to the pillow, failing to stifle the sounds that leaked from his lips.

Gladio and Prompto's room was just one room over... Noctis smugly wondered if they were back yet.

After one especially hard thrust aimed as deep as he could go, Ignis grabbed him by the wrist to still his hand. Noctis felt Ignis's body pulsing around his cock before warm cum flooded his palm. The feeling was so intense, it caught Noctis off guard, so tight that he could barely move. All he could do was stay buried in him, feeling a slight sense of panic as control finally slipped away from him, as he came deep inside. With Ignis's legs wrapped around his hips, locking them together, Noctis only let out a strangled breath as he came, feeling the accumulated heat erupting inside of his own body.

That heat stayed for a while as his thoughts floated halfway between consciousness and white nothingness. As it dissipated and he finally breathed in, he pulled out with some effort and collapsed on top of Ignis, his head hitting the pillow over his shoulder.

Words couldn't reasonably explain what they just did.

In a tired daze, Noctis blinked open his eyes and stared at the side of Ignis's face. “I wonder what's going to happen now...”

“What, are you finally returning to your senses?” Ignis asked, looking too exhausted to be more firm.

Noctis thought for a moment, then slid down a bit and put his head back down on Ignis's chest. It felt like the hold the effect had on his mind and body was finally being released, but his heart was still attached to the idea of Ignis having his child, as silly as it sounded. Even if that were impossible and never happened, he was feeling more resolute than ever that he would stay with him.

“Maybe I haven't,” he admitted, smiling to himself as he stretched his back and made himself comfortable. “I think I'd happily sit on the throne as long as I could always have you next to me. And I really wanna know what our kid would look like. Can you imagine? I think you'd be a great parent.”

Ignis sighed and put a hand on his shoulder and idly stroked his back. “I already have my hands full with this big baby... But I suppose I a have a certain knack for multi-tasking.”

“You have two nipples for a reason,” Noctis said with a grin, squeezing the other side of Ignis's chest.

For that, he received a light bap to the top of his head. “Don't involve the baby in your perverted thoughts!”

“Already talking about it like it exists?” Noctis laughed. He moved his hand down and placed it over Ignis's lower stomach, rubbing gently. “We can tell that the monster was able to alter your body already, so maybe it altered you in other ways, you know? There's no way for us to know yet. Guess I'll have to keep my fingers crossed.”

For a moment, Ignis was quiet. Noctis looked up and caught the defenseless look on Ignis's face.

Ignis pressed his lips together, narrowed his eyes as his cheeks warmed with pink. “You're really excited?”

“Of course. If that seriously happens? I'll be over the moon. And even if it doesn't, you can bet that I'll keep my word – I'm not giving you up for anything. The thing we have is too good to let go of. Nobody knows me better or loves me more than you do. I'm sure of that.”

Ignis relaxed visibly and gave him another light squeeze and dipped his head to give him a kiss. “I love you, too, Noct.”

_Finally_ , Noctis thought. He hoped that Ignis would keep believing in how serious he was about him. Especially after that day together, he had to realize that he would stick by him through anything. He could be shamed, disgraced, humiliated, and Noctis would feel just as strongly about him. Because that was how it had always been. That was how Ignis had always treated him, so he wanted to repay him.

“It'll be alright if you can't fight for a while. I'll take care of you.”

“I wonder if this is my fault. I let this happen, didn't I?” Was that a bit of resignation in his voice? “Oh well. What can I do about it now, hm?”

At last, Noctis sat up. “See? Now you're getting it,” he said.

He went about the room and returned with some tissues to help Ignis clean up until they hit the shower. It looked like he was almost all dried up for the moment, but Noctis felt kind of bad about that, knowing that Ignis's bright red nipples were his fault. He got too enthusiastic... But at least he hadn't bit him. If he tried anything like that without warning, he was sure Ignis would've given him a clobbering.

But maybe next time, he could sneak a little nibble...

While sitting on the edge of the bed, Ignis shot him a suspicious look.

“That devilish little smirk says you're plotting something.”

“Maybe I am,” Noctis said, giving him a playful wink.

Plotting was one thing, but there were certainly many other plans he had in store. He was suddenly excited to see what the future would show them.

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio and Prompto probably helped each other resolve their own "problem".
> 
> Sometime later, they returned to the cave and slayed the monster and found all the women safe and unexpectedly happy together, raising tiny tentacle kids. Ignis started to suspect that his sudden craving for unhealthy street food was something that might be worth being concerned about.


End file.
